lookingforgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Master Conjurer
Welcome! Hi Master Conjurer -- we are excited to have Looking For Group Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Looking For Group Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done an incredible job setting this wiki up with a skin and great front page and logo! You look super-organized too :). If you ever have any questions about how things work please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hello, Newbie here! Hello, MC! I must admit, I never heard of LFG until I came to this wiki, but I have read the first ten "episodes" of the webcomic and it looks good so I'll help you out here. You don't mind if I do the scripts for the first few comics, do you? I might have to ask for some help though, since I still don't know many of the character's names in the comic. Anyhow, I'll see you around. Jeppo 01:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I would very much appreciate your help. You've done so well at the Sardapedia, I'd be pretty stupid to not trust you with the script pages. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 01:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Conjurer. Thanks for showing me to the web comic. Its better than I though it would be. I was thinking of adding to the scripts but some things about It confuse me. I can't figure out which template is used for genaric people and I'm not certain how to use the song and directive templates.--[[User:Werefang|'Werefang']] 03:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Missing Template There's a missing page template (title would be 10) and I've been holding off on the old pages. If you are going to make the Page 10 template then please hurry. However, might I suggest the range of the Page 1 templete from 1-9 to 1-99 simply because it is easier. And if my writing make me seem angry, I'm sorry. I don't intend to but I have noticed that I sometimes come off as angry.--[[User:Werefang|'Werefang']] 20:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm making it as we speak. The templates are the way they are because the images are 0001, 0010, 0100, etc. and The template needs to know how many 0's to start with. 00:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but one thing I love about Wikia is the freedom. I am a very strong supporter of ad-driven sites. I even click a few of the more interesting ads. 19:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Cale'Anon to Cale'anon All pages linking to Cale'Anon have been revised to link Cale'anon. Given that it was apparently necessary from the beginning, shall I fix all other such problems with names, given your dislike of redirects? Auguststorm1945 03:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I had fixed them months ago, but I apparently missed a bunch. If you have the time, feel free. For the record, it is an almost Wikia-wide policy to have page links go to the right page, leaving only redirects that assist searches. When using the search bar, case actually does not matter. A search bar query for Cale'Anon will return Cale'anon. 03:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Conflict Firstly, I am in no way endeavoring to "make war" against you, nor to disrupt or destroy this Wiki - far from it. The script-end template, which you have already deleted, was simply to allow for additional, non-script related text to be possible between the scrip and the comic number template, such as trivia, notes, or appearances. As for redirects - yes, entering "Benn'Joon" or "Benn'joon" will result in the same page. However, Benn'Joon does not immediately connect - which is why we have redirects. Redirects are useful in that they prevent the unnecessary creation of duplicate pages by new or inexperienced users. (I don't mean to be coming across as condescending, so if I am, my apologies.) I do not wish conflict with you; pardon me for saying so, but so far you have been coming across as extremely aggressive, if not outright hostile to any change at all. I'm not accusing you of any of that, just pointing out that is how it feels to me. I hope we can find some degree of settlement and continue to contribute on a more friendly basis. Auguststorm1945 19:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :The average Wikia user, when desiring to make a larger change to a wiki, proposes said change through talk pages and/or forums. My issue has been the number of changes for which you simply "jumped right in." :As for the script-end deal, I do see what you mean. I think it may be a better idea just to write the |} on the Page articles and remove that from the templates afterward. I still disagree with you about the redirects. Redirects are only necessary if they assist in typed searches. As for "immediately," your browser and ISP have more to do with it than whether or not I delete a redirect. :I apologize for the aggression toward you. I am an aggressive person. It is probably made worse by my previous struggles against Wikia's changes and actual vandals on this wiki and the Rammstein wiki (where I also bureaucrat). I'm just trying to keep this one to the original intent and prevent any ease of digression to alternate purposes. Even if I don't get the time to edit constructively, I feel obligated to prevent destruction or any slope leading to it. :My basic messages is, run things by me, get me to trust you, and some of your changes would probably go over a lot easier. 21:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!